Prison Hall Shootout/In the Garbage Compactor
This is how the prison hall shootout commences and where the team end up in the garbage compactor in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. in the prison room Crocodog: as he points to the elevator Ace Uno: Get behind me! Get behind me! door then blasts open Astrid: (as Vasquez) Let's rock! team open fire as the Nightmare troopers return fire Connie: Into the hallway! run into the hallway Nightmare trooper: Watch your left, they went down the cell bay. team continue running down the hall until they meet up with Breon and Esmeralda Ace Uno: We can't get out that way. Esmeralda: Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route. Ace Uno: Maybe you'd like it back in your cell. there's more blaster fire as the Nightmare troopers open fire on the team as the team return fire the best they can. Breon: (into com-link) K-2SO, K-2SO! K-2SO: (on com-link) Yes? Breon: Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off! blaster fire continues as the team continue to return fire Breon: What was that? I didn't copy. cut to K-2SO K-2SO: I said: all systems have been alerted to your presence. The main entrance is the only way out. All other information on your level is restricted. there's a knocking on the door Stormtrooper: Open up in there! Open up in there! K-2SO: Oh, perfect. back to the shootout Breon: There isn't any other way out! Crocodog: Argh! team is still returning fire as they manage to shoot down a few Nightmare troopers Stormfly: spikes on her tail and then flings them out, taking out several Nightmare troopers Zoe Trent: This isn't going to help us! Penny Ling: Yeah! No matter how many Nightmare troopers we shoot down... a few more shots more and more will just come in! Ace Uno: Now what?! Esmeralda: This is some rescue! You came in here, and you didn't have a plan for getting out? Ace Uno: Breon's the brains of this plan! Breon: Well, I didn't.... Esmeralda: Never mind it. You're still a rookie! Astra: something Ah-ha! out a vent Ace Uno: What the heck are you doing?! Astra: What do you think I'm tryin' to do?! I'm trying to saving our butts! a few more shots Into the garbage chute! (slides down in it) Zoe Trent: EEEW!! There's no way I'm going down there! Mushu: Oh, yes you are! up Zoe by her collar and skirt Zoe Trent: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! Mushu: ready to throw her A-1! A-2! Zoe Trent: MUSHU, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT... Mushu: A-3! her down the chute Zoe Trent: as she slides down it' '(down from the garbage chute)' MUSHU, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU DIDN'T DO THAT WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!!' Mushu: (to the audience) Well I had to do something to get her to go down there. Geronimo! then slides down Scootaloo: Oh well, better than being shot! down more of the team go sliding down but Fishlegs gets stuck again Fishlegs: Aw! Not again! Ramon: Not to worry, I'll handle this. (He then jumps up and then stamps on Fishlegs and they both go sliding down). Fishlegs: WHOA!!!!! Zina: Nice one, Ramon! (She then dives in) Woo!!! Arnold: I knew I should've stayed home today. Nightmare troopers keep coming in as more and more of the team slide down the garbage chute Ace Uno: Get in there, Croco! Crocodog: growls Ace Uno: Get in there, you big furry oaf! Crocodog: (growls) Ace Uno: I don't care what you smell! Just get in there! Crocodog down it and Ace continue to draw fire as the Nightmare troopers continue firing Ace Uno: That Astra is a wonderful Griffonette! Either I'm wanting to kill her or I'm beginning to like her! down more troopers Get in there! then goes into the chute Ace Uno: firing more shots Sorry we can't stay, bucketheads but we need to go! into the chute head-first WAH-HOO!! Ace lands on some garbage Ace Uno: Yech! Ralphie: to open the door Open! Open! Open! as he pulls on the door It's stuck! What do we do now?! Crocodog: as he tries to open it but to no avail Ace Uno: Oh what a wonderful idea! What an interesting smell you found! Astra: Oh, just give it a rest! Crocodog: growls Ace Uno: Stand back. Breon: No wait! fires but, the blaster flings every direction and it disintegrates Breon: Would you forget shooting for once?! I already tried it, it's magnetically sealed! Esmeralda: Put that thing away, or you'll get us all killed! Ace Uno: Sure, because...oh, yeah! I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROLLED TILL WE GOT DOWN HERE!!! Astrid: Just shut up! Shut up already! Ace Uno: You know, it won't take those idiots long to found us down here. Crippin: At least it can't get any worse. there's a roaring sound Sunil Nevla: WAH!! WHAT WAS THAT?! Ace Uno: It's worse. Zina: as she leaps upward Penny Ling: What? Zina: Something touched my tail! There... There's something big and alive down here! Crocodog: growls Minka Mark: Look! to something moving in the garbage Did you see that? Tuffnut: WHAT?! Ralphie: as he tries to open the door again an eye peeks out and looks at them then goes back under suddenly it grabs Breon's tail and drags him under! Breon: AAH!! Everyone Else: BREON!! Ace Uno: KID! for him Breon springs up with a tentacle around him Dorothy Ann: Breon! a stick Grab this! Breon: Just shoot it! My gun's jammed! Ace Uno: Where? Breon: ANYWHERE!! then tries shooting it as Astra comes over Astra: Hang on kid! to pull him loose but he's pulled back under Ace Uno: Breon! Breon! for him again there's no sign of him Arnold: Oh no! It ate Breon! there's a clank as Breon pops out Tim: Breon, what happened? Breon: I don't know! It just let me go! Sunil Nevla: This is bad. We're stuck in garbage hold with a weird worm thing roaming in it and we can't get out. WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! around screaming Pepper Clark: Sunil Sunil, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!! We're not gonna die, we're gonna be fine. there's another clank as the walls then start closing in! Ralphie: Uh, is it just me, or are the walls closing in?! Apple Bloom: Nnope! The walls are closin' in! Sunil Nevla: Okay, now we're really going to die! Esmeralda: Don't just stand there! Try to embrace them with something! then tries to push the walls back as soon of the gang pick up one the sticks and put it in between the walls other dragons try to push back against the walls as Ace and Astra hold up the stick they plan to use to hold back the walls Wanda: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! Firestorm: as he pushes against the walls Breon: Wait a minute! (takes out com link) K2!!! COME IN, K2!!! we see that K2 isn't with his com-link Breon: (on com-link) K2!! K2!! Where is he?! the Nightmare troopers then get the door open as they walk into the room Nightmare trooper: Take over. See to him. open a closet where K2 and BB-8 are K-2SO: It's about time you showed up! They just went to the prison level if you get going now, you'll catch up to them! Nightmare trooper: Follow me! 2 other troopers You stand guard. a few of the Nightmare troopers leave the room K-2SO: up the comlink and the blaster pistol Come on. then rolls out from the room as the troopers turn to look at them K-2SO: All this excitement has overrun the circuits in my comrade here. I'd like to take him down to maintenance. Nightmare trooper: All right. Proceed. 2 droids then leave cut back to the garbage compactor room as the walls are closing in tighter as Firestorm continues to strain against the walls Connie: Firestorm! Let go of the walls! You can't hold them back! Firestorm: growls Connie: Come on, boy! I know you're just trying to protect me and my friends but you'll hurt yourself if you strain against these walls too much! Breon: K2! K2! K2! ANSWER THE STUPID COMLINK!! Blanky: One thing's for sure, we're gonna be a lot thinner! Vinnie Terrio: It won't really matter because we won't live long enough to see it happen! Breon: K-2SO!! WILL YOU ANSWER THE STUPID COMLINK!?! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!! PICK UP THE COMLINK!! Ramon: Will that dumb droid answer the comlink before these walls turn us into a sandwich?! Nyx: No turn us into a book. If we were going to be turned into a sandwich, then the ceiling would close in, not the walls. Ramon: Whatever! view K-2SO and BB-8 near the Infinity Eagle K-2SO: They haven't came back. Where are they? BB-8: beeping K-2SO: The comlink? Oh, yeah! I forgot I turned it off. (turns it on) Hello? Breon are you there? Breon: K2! K-2SO: We've had a few technique difficulties. Breon: (on comlink) WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!? WE NEED YOU TO SHUT DOWN ALL THE GARBAGE COMPACTORS ON THE DETENTION LEVEL, HURRY!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!'' ''SHUT DOWN ALL THE GARBAGE COMPACTORS ON THE DETENTION LEVEL!! K-2SO: (to BB-8) No time for that! Shut down all of the garbage compactors everywhere! Hurry! BB-8: and whistles as he hooks into a computer port and gets to work Breon: K2, we... are going... to.. DIE!! continues his work as the walls are getting thinner and thinner as the team brace themselves for a crushing sensation as the walls are now even more thinner as BB-8 then turns the dial at fast pace the team can get crushed completely, the walls stop Pepper Clark: Hey! We're okay! The walls stopped! Breon: What?! HA ha! starts cheering as Ace and Astra hug each other K-2SO: Oh no, we were too late! They're dying down there! Some help I turned out to be! We weren't quick enough! The Rebellion is not gonna be happy about this! Breon: No, no! It's okay, K2! We're okay! You did great! Ha ha! Hey, open up the maintenance door on unit number... Where are are? Blythe Baxter: 3263827! return to Yuna where she's walking down the halls as she unclips her Lightsaber and then she walks into one of the rooms where a power generator is, as she then climbs onto it and then pulls the switch, shutting it down. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Shootout Scenes